La lupa e il leone
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Madara e FemTobirama... Di giorno un odio inveterato divide i due, ma di notte si consuma una passione malata tra due spiriti forti che vogliono uno la sconfitta dell'altra...


La notte è cupa, priva del bagliore degli astri, e le grigie nubi opprimono il cielo, preannunciando l'arrivo di una tempesta.  
Per alcuni istanti, la donna osserva il cielo, pensierosa.  
Sa che lui, presto, arriverà.  
Si allontana e si siede dinanzi ad una specchiera, vagamente illuminata dalla luce tremula di alcune candele.  
Il riflesso dorato strappa all'oscurità della stanza il volto dai lineamenti affilati, accentua il candore della lunga chioma argentea, che si adagia sulle spalle sottili e si riflette nelle iridi vermiglie, dal taglio allungato, facendole rassomigliare a due laghi di lava in prossimità dell'eruzione.  
Sfiora il collo niveo con le lunghe dita sottili.  
Quante volte lui lo ha sfiorato con le labbra?  
Okami ringhia. Davanti al fratello Hashirama ostenta odio e disprezzo verso quell'uomo, eppure tutte le notti...

Sente i suoi passi, leggeri come quelli di un felino pronto a colpire la sua preda.  
Okami resta immobile,fredda come una statua.  
Lui la odia e lei ne è consapevole.  
Lei, Okami Senju, è l'assassina di suo fratello minore Izuna.  
Ed è grazie al suo intervento che il titolo di Hokage gli è stato strappato dalle sue mani predatorie.  
E lui non le ha perdonato un tale smacco.  
Le ha giurato vendetta.  
E qualsiasi mezzo è buono per raggiungere un tale scopo.  
-Non dovresti fare tanto rumore, Uchiha. Potrebbero sentirci. Soprattutto mio fratello Hashirama.- freccia la donna prendendo un pettine.  
Un ghigno curva le labbra di Madara dinanzi a quell'affermazione.  
-Tu che ti preoccupi di quel che potrebbe pensare tuo fratello? Non lo hai mai fatto e non penso lo farai ora, Senju- replica ironicamente. Odia quella donna...  
Grazie a lei, suo fratello è morto e la possibilità di diventare Hokage gli è sfuggita tra le mani...  
Quella donna ha insinuato il dubbio in suo fratello Hashirama...  
Eppure, il suo volto, simile a quello di una lupa, lo attrae.  
I suoi occhi, d'un inconsueto colore carminio, raccontano d'un animo ardente e combattivo, oltre quella maschera fredda e glaciale.  
Forse lei è perfino più passionale di Hashirama, malgrado i suoi atteggiamenti così aspri e apparentemente freddi.  
E lui vuole piegare quella forza, desidera sottometterla ai suoi desideri.  
Si avvicina a lei e, con rapidità, le stringe il polso con una mano, mentre l'altra si posa sul ventre.  
Okami sussulta e reclina la testa. Non ama quella sensazione di abbandono...  
Eppure, non può negarlo.  
Il suo corpo ha fame di lui.  
Può solo cedere a quel desiderio animalesco e primordiale.  
Un mezzo sorriso ironico piega le labbra di Madara. La pelle di lei è scossa da brividi...  
Piacere? Disgusto?  
Eppure, la frustrazione si impadronisce di lui.  
Il suo corpo ha ceduto alle sue mani, ma i suoi occhi sono ancora quelli ardenti della lupa di cui porta il nome con tanta fierezza.  
E lui, malgrado sia attratto dal suo sguardo, lo odia.  
Nessuno può resistere al suo potere.  
Perfino Hashirama, il primo Hokage, ha ceduto al fascino della sua persona.  
Ma Okami no. Non si è mai fatta sottomettere da lui e dal suo carisma.  
Ha continuato a sfidarlo, senza mai cedere.  
E lui, per questo, desidera la resa dei suoi occhi di lupa.

Con un gesto violento e brusco, le abbassa la vestaglia sottile, scoprendo i piccoli seni, bianchi e rotondi.  
Le morde il collo e, bruscamente, le stringe tra le dita un seno, stuzzicandole un capezzolo.  
Okami reclina la testa, trattenendo a stento un gemito. Odia l'uomo, eppure le sue mani la accendono di desiderio...  
In quei momenti, ogni considerazione razionale scompare...  
Madara sorride e, dopo un po', le bacia il collo. Conosce molto bene la geografia del suo corpo, così sottile e slanciato...  
E il suo profumo di pino gli annebbia i sensi...  
Ad un tratto, si allontana da lei.  
-Cosa ti prende? Hai paura di me, Uchiha?-domanda Okami sarcasticamente.  
Madara non risponde e, per alcuni istanti, fissa i seni di lei, scossi da leggeri ansiti.  
La voce di lei è sempre calma e decisa, ma il suo corpo, d'una bellezza così inconsueta, non lo inganna.  
Lei lo desidera ed è pronta, come sempre, a cedergli il potere sul suo corpo.  
Ma lui sa che il suo potere su di lei è falso.  
Gli occhi di lei lo sfidano, intrepidi, feroci, indomabili.  
Potrebbe sottometterla con lo Sharingan, ma la vittoria non avrebbe lo stesso sapore.  
Sarebbe qualcosa di fallace.  
E lui vuole piegare il suo cuore di lupa.  
-Non credo di aver mai mostrato paura verso di te, Senju.- replica sarcasticamente e, con un gesto rapido, si priva della maglia.  
Okami trema di desiderio. I lunghi capelli scuri di lui ricadono pigramente sulle spalle e sul torace muscoloso, che si assottiglia in una vita sottile..  
E quei muscoli così forti chiedono di essere sfiorati dalle sue dita e feriti dalle sue unghie...

Le si avvicina, nuovamente, e, con forza, le stringe i seni con le mani.  
Vorrebbe straziarne la carne soda...  
Vorrebbe farle del male, ma cosa otterrebbe?  
Lei non cede alla sua forza e al suo potere.  
Anzi, sembra quasi provare piacere quando lui le infligge il dolore.  
E i suoi occhi carmini non cedono...  
Okami geme sommessamente. Non c'è nessuna dolcezza in quei tocchi feroci...  
Sembrano quelli di un leone che strazia la preda ormai morente...  
Ma lei non è una indifesa gazzella...  
Lei è una lupa e non ha paura del leone.  
Qualche istante dopo, Madara la costringe a girarsi e, con violenza, la sbatte contro uno dei pilastri di legno della casa.  
Trae dalla cintura una corda e, abilmente, la stringe attorno alle braccia e al seno di lei, immobilizzandola.  
I suoi occhi neri contemplano bramosi il corpo seminudo di lei, indugiando sui seni e sulla pelle candida del ventre...  
Freme. Quel candore suscita in lui un desiderio possente...  
Vorrebbe aprire quel bianco con una lama...  
E vedere il vermiglio calore del sangue contaminare quel biancore perlaceo...

Si allontana e trae un lungo, acuminato senbon dalla cintura.  
Lo fissa per alcuni istanti e poi lo lancia.  
Okami sussulta. Conosce quella tortura... E' uno dei sistemi migliori di interrogatorio...  
Gli aghi, lanciati con implacabile precisione, colpiscono zone precise del corpo, trafiggendolo con fitte lancinanti...  
E nemmeno a lei è risparmiato quel tormento...  
Eppure, una diversa sensazione le pervade in quel momento il corpo...  
Piacere. Il piacere si mescola alla sofferenza...  
Fissa, indomita, il giovane del clan Uchiha e sorride, scoprendo i denti piccoli e candidi come perle.  
-Spezzerò quel tuo animo.- pensa Madara. Potrebbe liberarsi se volesse, ma gli lascia pieno potere del suo corpo...  
Non si ribella a nulla!  
Ma Madara sa.  
Okami Senju non è una bambola di cui ci si possa servire per compiacere i propri desideri.  
Anzi, il suo sguardo lo sfida a prenderla con sempre maggiore forza!  
Fissa ancora il suo ventre e, con precisione, lancia un altro senbon.  
E poi un altro e un altro ancora...

Un urlo si libera dalle labbra di Okami.  
Dolori lancinanti le trapassano il ventre, eppure...  
Non c'è solo sofferenza in quelle fitte.  
Ad essa si mescola una voluttà intensa, che penetra in ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
Il suo corpo, teso tra quelle sensazioni possenti e diverse, si inarca e poi si abbandona.  
-No...-pensa con rabbia. La lupa non può cedere al leone...  
Madara non avrà questa soddisfazione.  
Il piacere non soprafferà la sua razionalità e il suo orgoglio.  
-Non sono una prostituta. Non mi hai piegato, Madara Uchiha.- pensa con rabbia. Sa che cosa accadrà...  
E sarà in quel momento che lui scoprirà di avere perso ancora una volta la sua battaglia.  
Deve solo attendere.

Madara sorride, fissando Okami.  
La sua testa è reclinata sul petto e i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi, discreti, coprono il suo volto e il suo seno.  
Sembra quasi che vogliano proteggere un tesoro prezioso...  
Sorride e freme. Vederla così arrendevole ha accresciuto il suo desiderio...  
E non saranno certo i suoi lunghi capelli a impedirgli di arrivare al suo obiettivo...  
Con lentezza, si spoglia. Non c'è fretta...  
Avrà il tempo di godersi la sua vittoria...  
Finalmente ha spezzato lo spirito di quella lupa...

Si avvicina lentamente e, con decisione, poggia le mani sui fianchi sottili di Okami.  
Le palpa le natiche, godendo della loro sodezza.  
Poi le scosta la parte inferiore della vestaglia e le solleva le lunghe gambe.  
E, con decisione, la penetra.  
E ad un tratto, sente le gambe di lei stringergli i fianchi in una morsa d'acciaio.  
-Cosa?- pensa sorpreso. Non è possibile...  
Lui ha vinto...  
Lei è stata domata...  
-Non si uccide un lupo con tanta facilità, Uchiha.- risponde Okami sollevando la testa.  
E, di nuovo, i suoi occhi vermigli incontrano quelli neri di Madara.  
-Anche la lupa sa comportarsi da serpe.- pensa il capo Uchiha e, con maggiore violenza, la penetra ancora.  
E per lunghi, eterni minuti, ripete quel movimento brusco e violento.  
La rabbia dello smacco accende in maniera ancora più veemente il suo desiderio.  
E si odia per questo, ma non può sottrarsi a quell'imperativo del suo istinto.  
Vuole colpire, straziare, annientare il suo corpo.  
Ma sa che non cambierà la realtà della sua situazione.  
Il suo spirito di lupa brucia ancora le sue iridi insanguinate.

Okami* asseconda col corpo il ritmo delle spinte di Madara.  
Gode del dolore che le infligge.  
Vorrebbe graffiargli la schiena con le unghie, ma le va bene così.  
Quella posizione di totale prigionia e apparente arrendevolezza racconta la realtà della sua vittoria.  
Lui non l'ha piegata al suo desiderio e al suo volere.  
E lei lo ha vinto.  
Ancora una volta.

-Ah...-geme quando lui, con un ringhio sommesso, raggiunge l'orgasmo, riempiendola del suo seme.  
Qualche istante dopo, con rapidità, lui si allontana da lei e la fissa.  
La frustrazione monta possente in lui. Perché non riesce a farla cedere al suo volere?  
Con un gesto nervoso, Madara scuote i lunghi capelli neri e, preso un pugnale dalla sua cintura, la libera dalle corde.  
-Non ti ci abituare.- dice seccamente. Lei ha mostrato ancora una volta il suo spirito feroce, ma non deve credere che lui si è arreso...  
-Non ho mai pensato niente di questo.- risponde la kunoichi del clan Senju ironicamente e si stiracchia i muscoli indolenziti.  
Madara fa per risponderle, ma il rombo possente di un tuono lo interrompe.  
-Sta per arrivare una tempesta. Ti conviene fuggire ora e non farti trovare, Uchiha.- risponde sarcasticamente la donna Senju e ed entra nel bagno del suo appartamento.

Con rapidità, il più anziano degli eredi del clan Uchiha si riveste e si allontana nella notte, incurante della pioggia che si abbatte violenta sul villaggio.  
Tuttavia, non avrebbe smesso di ritornare da lei.  
E ne era sicuro, lei non si sarebbe tirata indietro.  
Ma avrebbe perso quella sfida.  
Anche quello spirito così feroce sarebbe stato piegato al suo volere.  
E, finalmente, l'anima di Izuna avrebbe trovato la pace e il riposo eterno.

*Okami in giapponese è il lupo.


End file.
